gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Days of Disco Stick
| season= 3 | number= 10 | image= GO310B_0441r.jpg-46c5fa6d-t3.jpeg|thumb | airdate= November 16, 2009 | writer= Leila Gerstein | director= Tony Wharmby | previous= | next= }}'The Last Days of Disco Stick '''is the 10th episode of the third season and the 53rd overall. ''As a famed literary liar once told Oprah, memory is subjective. Memories can be embellished or denied. But as James Frey knows all too well - the truth always comes out. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Hoping to impress the elitist theater kids at NYU, Blair sets her sights on landing a private concert with the hottest musical performer of the year, Lady GaGa. Dan and Olivia sign up to write and star in a school play, based on an idea by Blair and directed by Vanessa which leads to more quarreling between all involved. Serena turns to Nate to help her get through a difficult situation when she begins falling for his cousin, Tripp, despite the fact that he is married. Jenny agrees to hang out with Damien, the son of an ambassador who is staying at Chuck's hotel, but the experience proves to be a lot more intriguing than she expected. Recap The episode begins with Dan strolling around the city, still on a high from his threesome with Olivia and Vanessa. Meanwhile, Serena continually tries to get ahold of Blair; including leaving her messages promising nothing is happening between her and Tripp. In Central Park, Blair and Chuck are taking a walk while she ignores Serena. She explains to Chuck that she's planning to add the Tisch school kids to her list of allies at NYU, and she hopefully won over Paul Hoffman, their leader. Chuck tells her that a diplomat is in town and has asked him to show his son around the city, and he's doing it to secure international clients. Elsewhere, Dan fills Nate in on his threesome. Nate replies that he's stupid for doing it, since the third person always has to be a stranger to avoid awkwardness and jealousy. Dan admits that things aren't weird between any of them, even though he hasn't talked to Vanessa since. She approaches, and they make plans to see Morrissey that night to prove they're still friends. At the NYU cafe, Blair walks in on a Tisch meeting. She overhears Paul voicing his disappointment that Lady Gaga won't give a performance for them. She mentions that Cyrus could maybe talk her into doing a show, but Paul says that his father and Willa Weinstein's father couldn't so Cyrus can't. Blair then overhears them discussing cabaret plans, and says she loves cabaret and the theme, fairy tales. Paul flatly tells her it's by invitation only and the group leaves. Elsewhere, Olivia tells Dan that ever since Endless Knights 4 fell through, KC wants her to take any project she can. Dan asks if she's going to stick around, and she says she's planning to because she's happy. She adds that if she wants to act at NYU, she can at Tisch. Dan reveals he wants to apply to their playwriting program, and Olivia immediately tells him it's a great idea. She offers to help him with his application that night, but he replies that he and Vanessa are seeing Morrissey. She excuses herself to get coffee, but Dan mumbles to himself that he thought they were getting coffee together. At the VDW's, Lily is suggesting potential dates for Jenny. Jenny tells Rufus that she's over dating UES guys, and Chuck arrives in the apartment; trailed by Damien Dalgaard, the son of the Belgian ambassador. Chuck says he's supposed to be taking him on a tour of the city, and Lily suggests that maybe Jenny would want to instead. Jenny glances at him, and agrees right away. At NYU, Blair stops Olivia in the hall to ask if she was invited to Paul's cabaret night. Olivia answers that she was, and that she is dating a guy who needs a chance to write a play but his schedule needs to be cleared first. At Tripp's campaign office, Serena leaves him a note about an article on his desk but is surprised when he walks in. He replies that his meeting ended early, and she replies that things shouldn't be so awkward. He tells her that he and Maureen are moving to DC the next day to be around for the holidays. They decide to avoid each other until they leave, and then Maureen arrives. She explains that the luncheon she was planning to attend was moved up so she has to leave for DC that day. Tripp assures her that it's fine and their housekeeper can finish packing. Maureen asks Serena to help, since the only things left to be packed are private family documents. She takes Serena's silence as a yes, and leaves with Tripp to go to brunch. At The Empire, Serena arrives to see Nate. He is on the phone with his mother, telling her to not let William manipulate her, especially since he was behind the Hudson scandal. When he hangs up, Serena tells her that she thinks she's about to get involved with his married cousin. Back at NYU, Olivia runs into Vanessa in their room and they agree that they're not trying to avoid the other due to the threesome. Vanessa tells her about her plans with Dan to see Morrissey. Then Olivia tells her that she signed her and Dan up for cabaret a month ago and it happens to be that night. Vanessa says she's okay with it, and Olivia leaves. Back at The Empire, Nate tells Serena that Tripp and the whole family has sacrificed a lot for his career and he can't just throw it away for her. She says they're both fighting it, but she feels really into him. Afterwards, she goes to leave saying she thought she could always count on Nate; but he stops her, and says she always can. In Central Park, Jenny and Damien are taking a walk. He tells her he has a fun plan, and she then sees the Chapin mean girls. Damien waves to them, then goes to rent a toy sailboat. Jenny is weirded out, and tries to talk him out of it unsuccessfully. She sees the Chapin girls laughing at them. At the NYU cafe, Paul fills in the participants on the rules for cabaret. Dan listens, then tells Olivia that it is a good idea. Blair comes and sits with them, and Olivia admits it was Blair's idea for them to participate. She suggests they make a Snow White play based on Lady Gaga songs, and goes to talk to Paul about song ideas. Dan tells Olivia he feels bad for cancelling on Vanessa to write a play that Blair will direct and star in. Olivia convinces him that it is a good idea, and that Vanessa knows that they're busy and is cool with it. Back at Central Park, Jenny tries to call Chuck to say that Damien is embarrassing her. Afterwards, Damien comes over and says he's done. She notices he took the wrong boat, but he says that he took the one with the cash and the other one had the ecstasy in it. At The Empire, Dan fills Nate in on the new developments. Nate tells him to prove to Olivia that he and Vanessa are just friends despite their hookup. When they hang up, Nate goes back to talk to Serena. She calls Tripp to cancel their plans, and he asks her to lunch instead. She almost says yes, but Nate shakes his head. She quickly declines and tells him to have a safe trip. After the call, Nate tells her that he isn't letting her out of his sight until Tripp is gone. At Tripps's, his housekeeper enters the office and informs him that Anne is there to see him to discuss something important. At NYU, Dan tells Vanessa that he's sorry for cancelling but Olivia signed them up for cabaret that morning. He asks for her help, and she agrees. Later, he presents the script to Blair, Olivia, and Blair's minions. Everyone is impressed, and he begins to give everyone roles. He assigns Blair to be the fading evil queen, Olivia to be the upcoming star, and the minions to be the dwarfs. He then announces that he got Vanessa to be the director, and Olivia is pleased with the news. She mentions that the script is great, but Vanessa says that she already read it because Dan let her read it early. Dan quickly says that he had to give her something to get her onboard. Olivia tries again, saying if she wants directing pointers, she's worked with some good directors. Vanessa replies that if she needs help turning someone into a bat, she'll ask. Elsewhere, Damien asks Jenny what an UES queen does. When he learns, he says it's kind of a bore and Jenny replies that it probably is compared to an international drug dealer. He explains that since his dad's an ambassador, they don't go through airport security and their bags don't get checked in customs. She admits it was thrilling, and he invites her to come to a delivery later. In Central Park, Nate and Serena walk and eat ice cream. They stop for a minute for Nate to wipe some off her face, and Tripp calls her. He tells her not to take it, and then takes her phone to make sure she doesn't talk to him. He explains that they're going to get really drunk that night, and she hugs him tightly to thank him. At the NYU cafe, rehearsals for the play are underway. During the first song, Vanessa and Olivia begin to argue, first about the direction, then about who is boxing who out, and finally about the night they spent together. A flashback to the night shows a part where Olivia is kissing Dan, but Vanessa pushes her off the bed to kiss him instead. Olivia announces to Vanessa that it's clear she's in love with Dan and that everyone knows. Everyone there agrees, but Dan says that's crazy. Olivia then quits, followed by Vanessa. Blair sarcastically asks if they had a threesome, and then is shocked when she realizes it happened. Dan replies that he's going to talk to them, but Blair offers to do it herself. Soon after, Blair sits down with both Olivia and Vanessa. She tells Olivia that if she doesn't do cabaret, she'll call TMZ and Gossip Girl to tell them that she engaged in a threesome. She tells Vanessa that if she doesn't participate, she'll tell the whole school about the threesome and also tell her parents. Meanwhile, Nate and Serena drink at a bar. They realize they haven't drank alone since the Shepherd wedding. His phone rings, and he answers it to find Tripp on the other end. He informs him that Maureen was behind the Hudson scandal, not William, and Anne told him. Nate asks what he plans to do, and Tripp replies that he can never trust her again and doesn't want to see her again. Nate tells him to hang in there and he'll call later. He lies to Serena that Dan was on the phone, and they begin to drink again. At a different club, Jenny and Damien arrive to conduct a deal. When Damien gets a text that the guy is there, Jenny begins to panic slightly. Damien offers to let her go to another table, but she plans to stay. Back at NYU, the plays have begun and Blair assures Dan both girls will show, and they do. Vanessa goes to check on final arrangements for the show, and Blair goes to set up a treat for Paul. Alone, Dan and Olivia talk. Dan tells her that Vanessa has no feelings for him, and nothing is going on. She agrees, and says what she saw came from Dan; and that when she sat up to take her shirt off, she saw him kiss and look at Vanessa the way he never did her. He denies it, but she replies that he even knows what she was talking about proves it happened. The show begins, and everyone enjoys it. Olivia enters at her cue, and sings Lovegame to Dan. Back at the club, Jenny watches Damien conduct his deal. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom, but Damien tells her to test the product while she's gone. Chuck then shows up, and says he got her message na had housekeeping do a turn down service on Damien's room; where they found the drugs. He tells Damien that he and his father have until noon the next day to leave, or else he's throwing their stuff in the river. After, he escorts Jenny out to go home. Back at NYU, Vanessa freaks out as Olivia misses her next cue. Blair shoves her onstage to take her place, and she does so. At the bar, Nate tells Serena about the time he tried to tell her he loved her (in season one's The Handmaiden's Tale). She's surprised that he loved her, and he tells her she is the most amazing person he knows. Before they can kiss, Tripp enters and asks if he's interrupting anything. Back at NYU, Vanessa is paying a knocked out Snow White. Dan, realizing he has to kiss her, does so. After, the play continues. When it's over, the crowd applauds loudly and Paul tells Blair he was impressed. He also offers to help Dan with his playwriting application, and he thanks him. Right after, Blair gets a paper lantern and orders everyone to follow her. Back at the bar, Tripp fills in Nate and Serena about everything he learned, including that she admitted it when he asked her. He thanks Nate for hearing him out earlier, and Serena realizes Nate knew and lied that he didn't know. Tripp asks Serena to take a walk with him, and Nate tries to stop her. He tells her not to go or she'll cross the marriage line, and she thanks him, but says that line got a little blurry. Back at NYU, Blair brings everyone into a room and announces that Lady Gaga knew Cyrus when she was at Tisch; and wrote Poker Face about him. She reveals that she agreed to let the students watch the dress rehearsal for her VMA's performance. In the back, Olivia tells Dan that she abandoned the play to make Vanessa step in so they could kiss for him to realize his feelings were real. She admits she talked to KC and is leaving to take a movie, and promises to be back in the fall. Vanessa comes up and says they have to talk eventually, and apologizes to Olivia. She says she hasn't liked Dan like that in years, and that she thinks Paul likes her. She goes to talk to him, and Olivia also leaves the building. At the VDW's, Chuck tells Jenny she's better than Damien. She admits she's bored with being queen, and Chuck replies that she needs to be careful because if she falls down the rabbit hole she will be in deep. At Tripp's house, he and Serena kiss. Back at the VDW's, Jenny texts Damien that she had a fun time and they should do it again. At the bar, Nate sits alone. Back at NYU, Dan looks on as Lady Gaga finishes her performance. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Hilary Duff as Olivia Burke * Kevin Zegers as Damien Dalgaard * Aaron Tveit as Tripp van der Bilt * Holley Fain as Maureen van der Bilt * Megan Guinan as Willa Weinstein * Erich Bergen as Paul Hoffman * Lady Gaga as Herself Soundtrack * Boys and Girls by Thecocknbullkid * Bad Romance by Lady Gaga * Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga * Lovegame (as made famous by Lady Gaga) by The Hit Makers * Over & Out (Striker One Niner) by Estate * Lies for the Truth by Jason Mraz Memorable Quotes '''Blair (on Serena's calls): '''Ugh. I don't converse with liars or Lewinskys. _________________________________ '''Dan (on the threesome): '''Two girls, four boobs, one Dan Humphrey. How awesome am I? _________________________________ '''Blair: '''How do I win over shallow, superficial actors? '''Olivia: '''Calling them shallow and superficial didn't work? _________________________________ '''Jenny (to Damien): '''So, Belgium, huh? I bet they have really good waffles. My family is really into waffles. _________________________________ '''Serena: '''High school was so much easier. '''Nate: '''In some ways. '''Serena: '''Well, I wasn't attracted to married men. '''Nate: '''Yeah, but I was. Well, not men exactly. '''Serena: '''Lady Catherine. That was my first experience being someone's fake girlfriend. Who knew I'd end up doing it as a profession? _________________________________ '''Olivia: '''Boxing me out is one of Vanessa's favorite activities. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''I have an army to build, a school to take over, and girls to blackmail. _________________________________ '''Damien: '''Dude, the lady said she's fine. '''Chuck: '''Dude. I'm Chuck Bass. Even Europeans must know what that means. _________________________________ '''Nate: '''Two years ago, at the Masquerade Ball, I tried to tell you I loved you. Turns out I told Jenny Humphrey. She was wearing your mask. '''Serena: '''You loved me? '''Nate: '''Of course I did.. Serena, you're the most beautiful, amazing, alive person I've ever known. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Last Days of Disco ''and the song ''LoveGame ''by Lady GaGa. * This episode marks the last onscreen appearance of Olivia Burke. * This is also the first appearance of Damien Dalgaard. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes